Seafolk Village
の の |jptrans=Seafolk Village |mapdesc=The village of a wandering people who live on ships. They all seem to love living free and unfettered. |region=Alola |generation=7 |north=Poni Wilds |colordark= |colormed= |colorlight= |mapsize=250px }} Seafolk Village (Japanese: の の Seafolk Village) is a location on Poni Island of the Alola region. It connects to the Poni Wilds in the north and also provides access to Exeggutor Island once the player has visited the Ruins of Hope. Mina's houseboat is located here, acting as the primary location of her trial in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Places of interest Ferry stop The ferry is located on the southeast side of the city. The player can take the ferry to Hau'oli City, Heahea City, and Aether Paradise as soon as they can visit the ferry. Floating Restaurant The -shaped ship in the west contains a restaurant, where the can pay 500 for a bowl of Z-Noodles of varying sizes. After each meal, the player receives a complimentary Heart Scale. After the player has passed Hapu's grand trial, once a day if they order a bowl of Zumongous Z-Noodles, Hapu will join the player and pay for both meals herself, as well as giving the player her Heart Scale. Move Tutor Two move tutors can be found inside Seafolk Village's Pokémon Center. An will teach to a Pokémon with high friendship. The man in the red shirt will teach to any in the player's party. |} |} Mina's Houseboat Mina's houseboat is located in the -shaped boat at the east side of the village. Though the player cannot meet and talk to Mina here unlike the other Trial Captains and their homes, they can talk to her parents and learn more about her. Trial In , after resolving the crisis, the player can talk to Mina here to start her trial, which starts immediately with a battle with her. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMina 2 USUM.png |size=150px |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |prize= 6,120 |game=USUM |location=Seafolk Village |pokemon=3}} | | | style="margin:auto" | After defeating her, Mina will give the player a Pink Petal and tell them to collect the six other petals from the other Captains. After collecting all the petals, Mina will take them and make a Rainbow Flower out of them. This will attract the trial's , . In the battle with Totem Ribombee, it will call on its first turn, and call if its HP is below approximately 2/3 (if the ally Pelipper has been defeated). If its HP drops below approximately 2/3 before it has a chance to call an ally, it will call Blissey first, then call Pelipper at the first opportunity after Blissey has fainted. Once an ally is defeated, Totem Ribombee cannot call it again. Defeating the Totem Ribombee will complete Mina's trial and earn the player a Fairium Z. Totem Pokémon Demographics Pokémon Sun and Moon The population of Seafolk Village is 24. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |100}}| }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items ship in the southwest for showing her a |US=yes|UM=yes}} |US=yes|UM=yes}} |US=yes|UM=yes}} ship, from the female inside the cabin|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} inside the cabin for showing her an |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} Marcus in the Pokémon Center, after becoming Champion and defeating him|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display=Nugget ×6}} ×10}} }} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Fishing Sometimes when fishing, an item will be reeled in instead of a Pokémon. }} Zygarde Cube Totem Stickers Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon An on the ship in the southwest will give the player an , while a female northeast of the tree in the center of the village will offer to trade the player a named Stena. }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon An on the ship in the southwest will give the player an , while a female northeast part next to Pokémon Center in the village will offer to trade the player a West Sea named Solle. }} }} }} }} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon }} 150px|Sightseer|Marcus|3,300|1|102|Exeggcute|♂|55 |None|36=ムネチカ|37=Munechika}} }} 150px|Sylveon User|Kira|648|1|700|Sylveon|♂|54|None|36=キラリ|37=Kirari}} ;Before the fifth Ultra Beast mission |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNanu.png |size=150px |prize= 10,080 |class=Island Kahuna |classlink=Island Kahuna |name= |game=SM |location=Seafolk Village |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} 150px|Sightseer|Marcus|3,300|1|102|Exeggcute|♂|55 |None|36=ムネチカ|37=Munechika}} }} 150px|Sylveon User|Kira|648|1|700|Sylveon|♂|54|None|36=キラリ|37=Kirari}} Appearance In the anime In Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!, , , and met two members of the seafolk, named Ida and Kanoa, who travel on a boat similar to the one seen in the . Unlike most members of the seafolk, who are peddlers, Kanoa is an underwater treasure hunter, although Ida has to perform with her in order to get money for their food, since Kanoa hasn't had much luck in finding treasures. Ida agreed to help Lana train her in order for it to perfect . By the end of the episode, Lana's training with Ida allowed her Popplio to master Hydro Vortex, while Kanoa finally succeeded in one of his treasure hunts, finding a Mystic Water, which he gave to Ida. Seafolk Village itself debuted in That's Some Spicy Island Research!, where Ash, , and arrived there by ship to do various personal projects for their Pokémon School class on Poni Island. After Ash had been defeated in a by Hapu, he brought to be healed at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy explained to Ash and his classmates that Hapu was the granddaughter of Poni Island's second-to-last Island Kahuna, Sofu. She also offered them some Poni s. While the girls in the group liked the taste of the vegetables, the boys found them too spicy. Afterwards, each class member headed out to do their own personal project. The village appeared again in Showdown on Poni Island!, where was shown training his Pokémon in front of the Pokémon Center and Mallow was shown picking out some from a market for a new menu item at Aina's Kitchen. In Evolving Research!, Lana reunited with Ida, who surprised her by revealing that her Brionne had evolved into , and agreed to train with her before she and Kanoa would leave the next morning. As such, and Mallow accompanied Lana and Ida to Poni Beach, while Ash, Kiawe, and Hapu accompanied to Vast Poni Canyon to witness him evolving his . That evening, everyone gathered for a feast at the village to celebrate the successful evolution of Sophocles's Vikavolt and Ida and Kanoa's departure. As thanks for the feast, Ida showed everyone her Primarina's signature Z-Move, , which impressed Lana so much that she decided to spend the entire night training with Popplio. The next morning, shortly before Ida and Kanoa's departure, Lana demonstrated the results of her training to Ida. During the demonstration, Popplio ended up evolving into . Impressed by the demonstration, Ida gave Lana a Primarium Z before leaving with Kanoa. In A Grand Debut!, Ash and his classmates reunited with Professor Kukui at the Seafolk Village port, each of them having succeded in their personal project, before heading back towards Melemele Island on a boat. Unbeknownst to them, had also snuck aboard. Pokémon seen at Seafolk Village In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Seafolk Village first appeared in PASM21. arrived there while chasing a pair of wild that had stolen a Mirage Berry from him. After chasing the thieves down to the village, he arrived at a large -shaped boat the Crabrawler were using as a hideout. Inside the boat was a large gang of Crabrawler led by a that attacked Sun when he tried to take the Mirage Berry back. Shortly after, Sun was rescued by Hapu, who fought off the Crabrawler mob with her . Once Hapu succeeded in defeating the Crabominable and its gang, she received a Sparkling Stone from , signifying that it accepted her as the next Kahuna of Poni Island. File:Seafolk Village Steelix boat Adventures.png|The Steelix boat in Pokémon Adventures Trivia * Marcus is the only NPC outside of a battle facility to use a Shiny Pokémon. ** He is also the only Sightseer in Generation VII who does not use a Kantonian form of a Pokémon that has an Alola Form. Instead, he uses a Pokémon that evolves into a Pokémon that has an Alola Form. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=海洋居民之村 |zh_cmn=海洋居民之村 |fr=Village Flottant |de=Dorf des Seevolkes |it=Villaggio del Mare |ko=바다민족의 마을 |es=Aldea Marina }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Towns Category:Trial sites de:Dorf des Seevolkes es:Aldea Marina fr:Village Flottant it:Villaggio del Mare ja:うみのたみのむら zh:海洋居民之村